


thrill me, chill me, fulfill me

by sadlybunny



Series: musical theatre things [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blow Jobs, Dancing, M/M, Sexual Tension, dan howell is a choreographer, dans neck thing, phil lester is a theatre kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlybunny/pseuds/sadlybunny
Summary: Phil is playing Rocky in an upcoming production of The Rocky Horror Picture Show, and is sent to work with a choreographer for extra help on a song. A choreographer that turns out to be extremely fit, and a song that turns out to be extremely sexual.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: musical theatre things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082846
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	thrill me, chill me, fulfill me

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i was a theatre kid in high school and was in lots of musicals, but i was never a choreographer and never will be lol. also i don’t own rocky horror picture show (obviously)  
> highly recommend listening to the song “touch-a touch-a touch me” from rocky horror picture show to help understand or just to vibe.  
> oh, and new chapter of the birdcage will be up this week! (I didn’t forget, just wrote this for fun;P)

Phil stares up at the dull white building and glances down at the address on his phone. _Was this really the place?_ He thinks, double checking the text from the director with his location. _Yup, this is it._ He figured that the “amazingly talented choreographer” (the director’s words, not his) everyone raved to him about would have a slightly more impressive studio. Nevertheless, he pushed open the dusty glass door and made his way into the building. 

There was a front desk space for a receptionist, but it was empty. The whole place was eerily quiet. White walls and high-school-gymnasium-esque floorings only added to the creepy vibe Phil was getting from this place. He peeked over the counter to check if there was a note that said “out to lunch” (even though it was around 5) or anything that would give him a clue as to where he was supposed to go. Instead, he hears a door swing open to his right. 

A man, who he assumed to be the choreographer (what was his name again?), emerges from one of the doors behind the desk. His cheeks are flushed pink, with a thin sheen of sweat across them. His skin is glowing, and Phil fixates on a small rosy patch on his jawline that beamed red. He scans over his body, taking a note of what he was wearing. A loose black crop top which slightly exposes his collarbones, and tight black spandex that hug his upper thighs and butt. His legs were shining and completely hairless. A strip of pale freckled skin peeks out from below the crop top, drawing attention to his toned- but not muscular- stomach. Is he Phil’s age? Maybe a little younger, he thinks. His skin was so smooth and there wasn’t a trace of hair on his jaw. 

Fuck, he was fit. Phil was about to be learning some of the raunchiest choreography, the song “Touch-A Touch-A Touch Me” from _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ with one of the fittest guys he’s ever seen. He’s going to try his best to keep his grocery list at the front of his mind for today’s rehearsal. 

“Sorry if you were waiting.” Dan explains, slightly panting. “I was warming up and had my headphones in.” He gestures vaguely to his ears, laughing. “I came in today just for you, the other staff doesn’t work on Saturdays. So we’re alone.” He opens the door the rest of the way and motions Phil into the studio. “Wait, you are Phil, right?” 

Phil laughs. He must have been really into blabbering on about his work schedule if he didn’t even check to see if Phil was an intruder. But he guesses he probably doesn’t look like an intruder anyway in an old Legend of Zelda shirt and basketball shorts. “Yeah, I’m Phil.” He enters the studio and places his bag down onto the shiny wooden floor. “And you’re the legendary choreographer everyone’s gone on about.” Phil flushes, cursing his forgetful mind. “And... I’ve forgotten your name.” 

The man laughs and walk further into the room, facing the mirrored wall. “It’s Dan.” He grabs a speaker from his bag and sets it off to the side. “And I’m not that legendary.” 

Phil rocks back and forth on his feet, unsure if he should follow Dan. He decides to, walking right up to him and crossing his arms. “You must be if they believe you can fix me.” 

Dan laughs again. Phil really likes that sound. “You’re not broken. You just need extra help.” Dan fiddles with his phone, pulling the song up and connecting to his speaker. “And I’m an excellent teacher.” His eyes glisten and he flashes a smile towards Phil. 

“Now.” Dan claps his hands together. “I know you have trouble with rhythm. Luckily, this song is really easy to follow along with. And, you don’t have to sing. But, there are a few lifts and some really difficult moves that we need to get down together so you won’t hurt Layla.” 

Layla, the girl who played Janet, was an experienced dancer and actress and could actually handle all the choreography a lot better than Phil could. At their first dance rehearsal in two weeks, she’d surely be able to follow along with Dan without missing a beat. Which is why Phil has two private lessons with Dan, so he could be a better Rocky and not hold up rehearsals like he did at vocals. In fairness, the directors knew what they were doing when they casted Phil as Rocky. But they decided that his stage presence was perfect for the role, and their “legendary choreographer” Daniel could catch Phil up no problem. 

“Let’s warm up first, okay?” Dan presses play on his phone, and a familiar tune fills the room. 

“Is this Beyoncé?” Phil almost laughs. Is this what he works out to?

“Yeah.” Dan blushes. “It helps me warm up. I can turn it off if it bothers you.”

“No, it doesn’t bother me.” Phil watches Dan in the mirror and copies his stretches. “Usually people listen to this song while doing...other things.”

“Oh really?” Dan’s face is unreadable. He falls into the splits, which Phil does not copy. “What sort of things?” He looks up at Phil. 

“Um,” Phil looks at himself in the mirror and awkwardly adjusts his quiff. “Dunno. I’m just babbling.”

“Clearly you did know since you said it.” Dan stretches his head all the way down to his thigh. Wow, he’s really flexible. 

“I just mean...” Phil shuffles awkwardly. “It’s a bit slow. To warm up to. It’s like...” He trials off. 

“Like?” Dan looks up at him, still resting in the splits. 

“Like a sex song.” Phil coughs. “It sounds like something someone would play while...getting busy.”

Dan laughs loudly, and it echoes around the studio. “That’s fair.” He stands and pauses the music. “It’s the same playlist.” 

“Stand here.” Dan tugs on Phil’s shoulders and moves him onto his mark. “You start here as she sings the intro. I’ll be Janet for today, okay?” He presses play on the actual track they’re learning and speaks over it. “For this part, she’s doing her own thing over here. Just watch and react. I’m not the director, so she’ll tell you how she wants you to act.” He picks up his phone and starts the song over. “Actually, I’ll just do her choreography so you can start thinking about your body language and facial expressions. I want you to be in character.” 

Phil was not ready to see Dan dance. 

He was barely even moving, really. Dan probably wouldn’t even consider it dancing. But the way he ran his hands down his own body as he mouthed the lyrics to “Touch-A Touch-A Touch Me” was very enticing. 

“Now, I know you don’t get the counting, so I’ll say the words as we learn.” He pauses the music. “5 6 7 8, _now all I want to know_...” He takes a step forward and signals Phil to step back. “ _Is how to go_...” He puts a hand on Phil’s chest. “Lean back, just like that. Good.” He places a hand on Phil’s neck and walks around him. “ _I’ll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance_.” Once he’s stood in front of Phil again, he drags a hand down his thigh and swipes it back up. He grabs Phil’s hand and places it on his shoulder. “ _I’ve got an itch to scratch_.” He turns to the right, away from Phil and pops his foot up, singing. “ _I need assistance_.” 

Phil’s eyes were bulging out of his head. He wasn’t sure if this production of this show was going to have extremely sexual choreography, but he guessed this was his answer. Their audience would be mostly adults anyway. Christ, they hadn’t even really started yet. 

“And that’s the intro. Can we try it with music?” Dan releases Phil’s hand and glances back at him. 

Phil stares, still processing. “Huh? Oh, yeah.”

“Great.” Dan smiles. He plays the music on his phone again and runs to his mark for the beginning of the song. Phil watches attentively as he drags his hands up and down his own body, and sways his hips the smallest bit. He takes the step when Dan had instructed him to, and the rest of his job is easy. Just stand back and watch Dan be sexy. 

When the chorus starts, Dan runs to stop the music. “That was great Phil!” He gives him a cheesy high five. “You were on your mark, and took the right steps. Let’s get a little harder, okay?” 

Phil’s eyes widen. “What?” He asked, nervously laughing. Could Dan...tell?

“The choreography gets a lot harder from here.” Dan looks at Phil confused. “Is that okay?”

Phil lets out a sigh of relief. Obviously he was talking about the dance. “Yeah, right. Teach me.” 

“Alright.” Dan moves back to his spot facing away from Phil, holding his hand on his shoulder. “We’ll walk here, for the first ‘touch-a touch-a.’ She’s leading you.” He slides a chair in front of him. “There’ll be a set piece here. She’s gonna climb up, and for ‘I wanna be dirty’ she’s gonna fall back into your arms.” Dan spins around, releasing Phil’s hand. “Could you catch her?” 

Phil scoffs. “Of course. I could catch you if I wanted to.”

Dan beams. “Good! We can practice the lifts.” He climbs onto the chair. “Catch me bridal style, then face front.” 

Phil quickly holds his arms out, praying that Dan was as light as he looked. He lands in Phil’s arms easily, and Phil faces front. 

“Great!” His arms are around Phil’s neck. “Spin me round once, then let me down. The spin ends before ‘thrill me.’ Okay?” Phil nods. “Great! Let’s try it with music, from the top.” 

They get to the lift, and Phil stumbles a bit spinning with Dan in his arms. But he sets him down in time, Dan continuing with Layla’s choreography. 

Oh, god. Dan stands in front of Phil, facing the mirrored wall. He grabs Phil’s hands from behind him, guiding them over his hips, down through the crease of this thighs, then back up. “ _Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, creature of the night._ ” Dan sings along with the track, as if Phil’s hands weren’t millimeters away from his dick. He throws Phil’s hands down and pauses the track. “Great catch!” He walks back over to Phil. “Try to be lighter on your feet, you won’t stumble on the turn.” He returns back to his previous position, his back flush with Phil’s chest, and grabs his hands. “When we do this,” He brings Phil’s hands down to his groin a second time, unphased. “Bend your knees a little bit with me. You’ll be able to feel the rhythm, it’s just like grinding on someone in a club.” Phil blushes. 

“This next part is mostly me, so just follow along. The director might have specific comments about your acting, but I’m just here for the dancing.” Dan giggles. “This is the end pose for the chorus.” He brings up a leg to Phil’s chest, placing Phil’s left hand onto his butt. Wow, Phil thinks, he’s really flexible. 

Dan starts speaking through the lines again. “ _Then if anything grows..._ ” He drops his leg and reaches back, placing both hands on Phil’s face. “ _While you pose..._ ” He shimmies down and back up, Phil guessing he’s meant to bend his knees again like before. “Good! _I’ll oil you up..._ ” Dan turns to face Phil and rakes his hands down his chest. “ _And drop you down._ ” 

Oh. Dan has dropped to his knees in front of Phil. His hands are right on his hips, and he swings his head rhythmically to the song that’s playing out in his head. “Put your hands in my hair, Phil.” 

Phil snaps out of his trance, attempting to ignore every part of his brain that is extremely pleased to have Dan kneeling in front of him. He gently places his hands on top of Phil’s head. “You’re going to have to shake my head a little, okay? You’ll be able to feel the movement. You won’t hurt me.” He pulls Phil’s hands out of his hair. “You’ll move over here. I’m gonna lay down, and you stand by my feet.” Phil listens, moving to his mark in a daze. “ _And that’s just one small fraction, of the main attraction..._ ” 

Dan is doing that thing again. Probably not considered dancing, but it’s got Phil quite distracted. His long legs cross and he gazes up at Phil. “ _You need a friendly hand..._ ” Dan reaches up, and Phil assumes he’s meant to grab his hand. “Great!” Oh, good, he was right. “ _And I need action..._ ” 

Dan turns into Phil’s arm, leaning onto him. “So when I sing _action_ you’re doing to dip me. But we’re both leaning down, you’re not just helping me with your arm. I’m balanced on one foot so you have to make sure to support me by the hip and the shoulder. You bend at your right knee.” Phil nods in understanding, attempting to hold Dan up as he dips him. “Good. But it’s faster. You have to be done by the end of the word _action._ ” Dan lets go of Phil’s hand and straightens. 

“Lets go from the top with music. The next part is an actual partner dance so let’s get the easy part out of the way.” 

_Easy?_ Phil gapes. _There’s not a lot easy about having a fit man that you’re meant to act professional with basically grind on you._ “Yeah, lets do it.” Phil stands on his mark. 

Dan plays the music, and it all starts again. How many times was he going to have to watch Dan do this? He tries to think of anything but exactly what is happening when Dan drops to his knees in front of him. He attempts the dip and the sequence is done. 

Dan pauses the music again. “Good! We’re like halfway through. All the easy is out of the way.” He returns to Phil and places himself in his arms, holding one hand. He nods to the mirrored wall. “When you dip me, you need to go deeper. If you look in the mirror, what you just did wasn’t noticeable enough for the audience. Try it again.” 

Phil dips Dan again quickly, trying to keep in mind the short amount of time he has to get him down and back up again. “No, deeper.” Dan says, looking at Phil in the mirror. Phil blushes and bends his knees more and attempts to dip him lower. “No, deeper.” Phil looks at Dan helplessly. “I can’t. I don’t want to drop you.” 

Dan laughs. “Firstly, I’ve been dropped by dance partners plenty of times.” He stands. “And, you won’t drop me. Why don’t you hold my leg like this,” Dan falls back into Phil’s arms and bends his left leg, guiding Phil’s hand to the space between his thigh and calf. “There. It’s a more secure hold. Make sure you bend with me a little too so it looks even lower.” 

They try the dip, and Phil holds him lower. “Great job!” Dan stands again, Phil releasing his leg. “That’ll look much better.” He guides Phil’s hands to his waist and reaches around this neck. “This next part is a really simple step. Spin me first, then I’ll show you the rest.” 

Phil spins him and pulls him back. He returns his hand to his waist, and Dan crooks his finger at him, singing _touch-a tough-a touch-a touch me_. He drags his hands down Phil’s chest for the millionth time, and leads him to bounce once on his knees on the word _d-i-i-irty_. They return to the first position and Dan shows him how to do the simple back and forth step, holding one of his hands out. He spins him again, and Dan dances alone after being spun out, while Phil watches. 

“Great! Now the chorus repeats, so we’re just going to do the same simple step we just did over and over. But every time I say ‘me’, I want you to actually touch me. With your right hand so the audience can see.” He returns to Phil’s arms and starts to count, but Phil stops him. 

“What do you mean ‘touch you’?” Phil asks him, one hand still around his waist and the other in Dan’s hand. “I’m already touching you.”

“Oh,” Dan laughs. “Sorry. Sometimes I forget my dancers don’t plan their own choreo out with me.” He grabs Phil’s other hand, guiding it around. “Do a rhythmic stroke, wherever you like but it has to be different each time. At the end of each line. So the first you can grab my butt, second pretend I have boobs, third around my neck, and so on.” He releases Phil’s hand and it returns to Dan’s waist. “I don’t mind which order, just make it look natural. Like you really want to touch me.” _That won’t be hard,_ Phil thinks. “So it can be different every night, I don’t care.” Dan guides him through the steps again, and starts reciting the lyrics when Phil is meant to touch him.

“1 2 3 4 _touch me_ , yes!” Dan encourages Phil as they continue to step. Phil hand grazes over Dan’s lower back and then reruns to his waist. “5 6 7 8 _di-i-irty_ great!” Phil caresses his chest and shoulder and replaces his hand. “1 2 3 4 _fulfill me_ , good.” Phil strokes down his hip and thigh. “ _Creature of the night._ ” Phil grabs Dan by the throat on the last beat, which causes him to gasp. 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” Phil steps back embarrassed. “I’m such an idiot, I’m sorry.” Phil is bright red, holding his own face with both hands to hopefully cover his shame. 

“No,” Dan laughs nervously. “It’s fine. I told you to do that.” He coughs lightly and opens his arms. “Come back, let’s try it again.” 

Phil tentatively steps back to Dan. “You gasped.” He returns his hands to Dan’s waist and open palm. 

Dan laughs awkwardly. He raises his eyebrows while he speaks. “Yes, well. My neck is kind of...sensitive.” He clears his throat. “But you won’t have that problem with Layla, so let’s do it again.” 

He counts out the steps again, and Phil repeats the same order as last time. He stumbles a bit over the quick steps, but Dan promises him they can refine everything when they’re together again next week. 

“Okay. This is the hard part now.” Dan says after they’ve run it again. Dan hadn’t gasped again when Phil grabbed his neck, but he may have done it a little bit rougher the third time to see what happened. His eyes rolled slightly back, but neither decided to address it. 

“We haven’t already done the hard part?” Phil pants, slightly out of breath. 

“This is a complicated lift. If you can’t do it, I need you to tell me.” Phil nods, encouraging him to explain. “Once the break starts, you hold your hands out like this.” Dan shows him how to clasp his hands together properly and bend down slightly. “I’m going to use your hand to jump up onto your shoulder. Is that okay?” 

Phil looks up at him shocked. “You’re going to get on my shoulders?”

“Well, kinda.” He shows Phil as he explains. “My left leg goes over your shoulder, but my right leg is still down. So hold that one, but hold my butt with your right hand so the audience can see.” 

“So I’m just holding you?” Phil adjusts, preparing himself for the lift. 

“It’s two turns, while you’re holding me. Then I’ll put both legs up onto your shoulders and hang down.” Dan says entirely too nonchalantly. 

“What?! Dan I don’t think I can do that.” Phil might be able to hold him up on his shoulders, but he’s never done such a complicated move before. Really, he’s never done any complicated moves before. 

“Nonono it’s fine. I’ll mostly be holding myself up with my legs. Just keep stable on the ground, and hold me when you can. We’ll try it a few times so you can get used to it.” He steps back, readying himself to jump from Phil’s hands. 

Phil bends down slightly and clasps his hands like Dan had showed him. Dan jumps up with his right leg and throws his left over Phil’s shoulder. Phil turns his head to the left, away from Dan’s thigh. 

“So spin twice. Oh, and Phil?” Dan looks down at Phil. 

“Yeah?” Phil keeps his eyes on the back wall so his face isn’t in Dan’s crotch. 

“You’ve heard the song?” Dan asks. Phil nods, confused. Obviously he’s heard the song. “It’s supposed to be raunchy.” Phil looks up at him confused. “Keep your head there, bub, you’re not doing anything if you’re facing the other way.” Dan smiles and turns Phil’s head right in between his legs. 

Phil blushes and does the spins as Dan counts. He checks with him before hiking his other leg up and dropping backwards on Phil’s chest. Dan keeps his legs crossed behind Phil’s neck to keep himself up. “Use the momentum from when I swing down for another spin, then grab my side and let me down, okay?” Dan must have crazy ab strength, because he’s holding himself up to speak with Phil. Phil nods and tries to spin him and lift him back up. It’s definitely not smooth, but they can work on that. 

Dan stands to Phil’s right, still holding one of his hands. “Great! Now, on the first _creature of the night_ I’ll jump into your arms again. This ones easy, just hold me up by my butt and I’ll have my arms around your neck.” Dan looks to Phil, and he nods. He jumps up to him and Phil catches him easily. “And on the third, put me on the ground.” 

Phil set Dan down gently in front of him. He looks up at him from his position on the floor. 

“Phil?” He blinks. 

“Yeah?” He looks down at Dan, who is absolutely drop dead gorgeous laying down on the ground with his legs spread. 

“You might need to come down here with me.” Dan laughs softly. 

“Oh.” Phil laughs along, snapping out of his fantasy. “Right, sorry.” He kneels between Dan’s legs and looks down at him, hopefully conveying his confusion. 

“Phil I hope you’ve become comfortable with me since we’ve been here.” Phil stares at him blankly. “Whatever, it’s just acting. Let’s call it like it is. We’re pantomiming sex.” Dan beckons him down and wraps his legs around Phil. “Can you do that, Phil?” Dan murmurs, barely above a whisper. Phil swears that he bats his eyelashes. 

“Mhm.” Phil nods. Dan reaches for his phone from the ground and starts the music. He holds Dan by his thighs and thrusts to the rhythm without ever touching him. Dan, however, grasps Phil’s head, running his hands through his hair and matching his movements. 

The moment passes too quickly before Dan pushes back on Phil’s chest. However, he flips onto Phil’s lap and lays him down. Seated on Phil’s thighs, he bites his lip and grinds on him to the tempo of the next few measures. He pulls Phil up and throws himself back into him, bending down then rising back up again to grasp at Phil’s hair behind him. He giggles, spinning Phil around for the last few measures. At the finale, he jumps into Phil’s arms without warning and sings along with the track. The song ends and both boys are left laughing at the random non-choreography they had done for the last unlearned part of the song. Phil is still holding Dan up with his hands and his legs are wrapped around Phil’s waist. 

“I don’t think that was in your little binder.” Phil laughs. Dan joins him, resting his forehead on Phil’s shoulder. 

“We can have fun with it. Make our own stuff.” Dan mumbles into Phil’s neck. 

Phil bounces Dan up higher on his waist to keep him from falling. “Oh?” 

Dan hums his agreement, nosing Phil’s neck. Phil’s grip gets tighter on Dan’s backside. “I don’t think Layla would like if I made up the choreography. I’m not a very good dancer.” 

“This part can be for us.” Dan looks up at Phil. Those big brown eyes stare into his, shining. 

Phil prays he’s picking up the right signals and leans into Dan’s face. Dan tightens his legs around Phil and connects their lips in a heated kiss. 

Phil’s hands start to shake from holding Dan for so long, so he gently lets him down onto his feet. Dan immediately begins grasping at Phil, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He pulls back to grin at Phil. “Fuck, you kept me waiting.” 

Phil smiles too, and leans in again. His hands trail all across Dan’s back, stopping to grip roughly at his butt. Dan’s still grinning slightly, so Phil decides to make use of some of his newfound knowledge. His hand travels to Dan’s chest, then up all the way to his collarbone. He wraps his hand around his neck to pull him closer. Dan gasps, giving Phil the perfect opportunity to deepen the kiss. Dan pulls away to take a breath and Phil trails kisses down his jaw to his neck. He relishes the way Dan’s eyes roll back with every kiss, lick, and bite to his neck. Dan moans loudly, and reaches down to touch Phil. He’s delighted when he feels that he’s already hard. Phil continues sucking bruises into Dan’s neck. 

“Is this okay?” Dan asks as he palms Phil though his shorts. 

Phil grunts an approval. He grabs Dan’s face and kisses him again. 

Dan slides down to his knees, for real this time, and looks up at Phil. He searches for even a hint of refrain, but finds none, so he moves his fingers to the tie on Phil’s shorts and undoes it. 

“Can I?” Dan looks back to Phil. 

“Uh, yeah, yeah.” Phil tangles his fingers in Dan’s hair. Dan pulls him out of his shorts and licks a stripe up the underside of him. He grips Phil’s outer thighs and kisses him, looking up into his eyes for a last check. 

When Phil nods at him, Dan immediately stretches his lips over Phil and sinks down. Phil tastes like salt and sweat from the hours they’d spent dancing around. He uses his hand to make up for any space his mouth can’t get to, and works his tongue around Phil in his mouth. Phil lets out a shaky breath. He moans softly as Dan continues with his mouth. 

Phil blinks up to try to hold out, but catches a glimpse of himself and Dan in the mirrored wall. When Dan starts to vulgarly moan around him, he is tipped over the edge. He taps Dan’s shoulder, and Dan bats his eyelashes up at him. He swallows around him and slides his mouth off when Phil is finished. 

Dan wipes the drool from his mouth with his hand and stands back up on wobbly legs to pull Phil into another kiss. Phil tastes himself on Dan’s lips and lets out a satisfied groan. 

Dan pulls away from Phil and grins up at him. 

“Our time is up for today.” 

Phil deflates. “Oh.” 

“Same time next week?” Dan starts collecting his things into a bag. He fixes his hair in the mirror and turns to face Phil. 

“Sure.” Phil grabs his bag and awkwardly lingers at the door. “What if...I mean would it...” Phil stumbles over his words. “Could I take you out before then?” 

Dan hauls his bag over his shoulder and skips over to Phil. He pecks his lips. “Sounds great.” He opens his bag and takes out a business card and a pen. He scribbles what Phil assumes is his cell number on the back and hands it to him. They exit the building together and Phil walks Dan to his car. They part with a sweet kiss and Dan rolls down his window to say a final goodbye. 

“Oh, Phil?” Dan beckons him closer to the car. 

“Yeah?” Phil bends down to the window, level with Dan. 

“Work on your choreography. We might not have as much time to practice next week.” Dan smiles and pulls out of his parking space. 

“Why not?” Phil takes a step back to avoid being run over. 

“I imagine after the first run, we’ll have better things to do.” Dan winks at him and pulls out of the parking lot, driving away. 

Phil laughs, pulling out his phone immediately to text Dan. 

Maybe it’s a good thing he’s such a bad dancer.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone finds an eloquent way to write “and then Dan threw it back on Phil” lmk bc I could not find it  
> tumblr is @sadlybunny  
> hope you enjoyed!  
> -bunny x


End file.
